the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Armored Earth
Summary Essentially, Armored Earth is the catch-all page that holds all of the builds created by this author in order to better conserve Wiki page count. The same total resource count is used by each, however, special gear earned from main missions is only applicable to the build used on the mission it was earned from. Beyond that, it's just a way to mess around and create multiple characters and stories, so take it as you will. EISENSTEIN= Eisenstein Pilot Data Personality Cynical and calculating, Zinovie is one of the more peculiar pilots surfacing in the wake of the Power Armor's arrival. With a dislike for social gatherings typical to Fortress-class users, Zinovie is wherever he's hired to be...though never willingly. A former engineering student, he spent most of his time alone with his machines and blueprints, either looking for a job, or simply providing outsourced aid to larger companies. Not the most profitable of jobs, but so long as he had enough money to supply him with food and tools, he was content. With the advent of the armors, however, and coming into possession of Eisenstein, he's found a new lease on life, moving into the now abandoned university and converting it to laboratory purposes. Grudgingly allied with the Tumblr Engineers, he remains a solitary individual, only volunteering his assistance to personal acquaintances, or when he has little other choice in the matter. Appearance Difficult to report, as Zinovie's secretive attitude has yet to reveal him outside of the sleek Eisenstein armor. He seems quite content to remain active in the suit as long as physically possible, and disappearing from sight once it is no longer possible to maintain Eisenstein's activation. However, given recent activity, Tommy Wilder, pilot of Carrier Prime may have seen him face to face, given their recent collaborative R&D initiative. Relations & Allies Few, though he has displayed some level of familiarity with Enyo, also assigned to Team Aegis, and one of the only instances where he will communicate via actual voice chat, rather than his normal text messages. He has a poor working relationship with Nameless, the sociopathic pilot of the Огонь Смерти (loosely translated to Deathfire) armor, with Nameless' penchant for friendly fire incidents testing even his machine-like patience to the utmost. Maintains a surprisingly cordial relationship with Firefall, pilot of the bizarrely specced close range Fortress 'Crash Collider'. Recently, however, it seems his reputation outdid his love for solitude, as his work drew him to the attention of a fellow TE pilot, Tommy WIlder. With the excitable, hyperactive and...disturbingly dragon-dildo obsessed pilot's unending pestering, Zinovie reluctantly dragged himself away from his work to examine the crazed Fortress pilot's blueprints. Surprised at the potential he found in them, Zinovie grudgingly agreed to enter a joint research and development project with Wilder, putting his engineering to work making those blueprints a reality. Not all of them are successes, however, but the recent development of jumpjet technology and the prototype 'Sludge Sucker' show promise. Suit Data Zinovie pilots the sleek Eisenstein, easily recognizable by the peculiar bronze and violet color scheme it sports, and the draconic design, one of the rarer suit templates to be seen on a battlefield so heavily populated by the more specialized, lighter templates. More than that, however, it is one of the largest suits on record, thanks to the truly strange body combination of Fortress, Dragon and Leviathan body types. An incredibly expensive combination, it nonetheless pays off, as Eisenstein is one of the most heavily armored units on record, capable of withstanding even a Wave Motion Gun round at least twice before it's defenses fail. Armed with the powerful natural weaponry of a beast, Eisenstein's massive frame can usually be found in it's Leviathan configuration, stalking across the battlefield on all fours, bristling an impressive array of ECM and sensor arrays to target and detect hostile units from a considerable distance away. With it's electronic warfare capabilities interfering with enemy targeting, supporting allies, and in general, holding complete and total mastery of the electronic battlefield, Eisenstein can then utilize Siege mode to upgrade it's small but powerful complement of weapons even further. If an opponent does manage to get into close range, the armor's weakest range, then they will have to contend with it's drone bodyguards, before Eisenstein completes it's transformation to Dragon configuration, and brings it's freakishly high strength to bear, it's claws and talons ripping and tearing with fearsome force...assuming the enemy has made it through the Leviathan's special field, of course. Relatively weak on it's own, Eisenstein is truly in it's element when deployed with a unit of other suits, as the powerful C&C suite ensures tactical superiority for it's allies, while maintaining a significant line of defense between Eisenstein and the enemy. At it's weakest in closer ranged confrontation, Eisenstein still boasts the fearsome natural toughness and physical power of the Fortress class, further improved with the Dragon and Leviathan templates. In addition to this, it's Metalstorm can be deployed in closer range without the use of Siege Mode, and with it's flight capability and inbuilt claws, fangs, and talons, it can put up an impressive fight nonetheless, backed up by it's drone guards, and if the occasion allows, the Leviathan template's special ability. |-| DEATHFIRE= Огонь Смерти (Deathfire) Pilot Data Personality Methodical and ruthless, the pilot of Deathfire, callsign Nameless, is known best for the sheer size and firepower of his suit...and his careless ignorance for any allies who get in the way of his guns. He has no problems working in a team, as even he knows that a lone fortress is nothing but bait before the drastically superior Tumblr armors...but it's strongly recommended to avoid getting too close to anything he's set his sights on. On the other hand, his...enthusiasm does not quite match his accuracy, with the Deathfire's vast arsenal blanketing the entire field in fire, rather than focusing on any single target. Thus it is also sometimes said that really, the only safe place to be on the battlefield with him, is directly behind him, and even that's subject to change. His most infamous appearance, during Operation Metalfury, proved this more than ever, with over 50% of allied losses being attributed to his own weapons. Appearance Despite the notoriously secretive nature of most high damage Fortress users, Nameless recently made a public appearance in person during Operation Cold One in Australia, a gathering of suit pilots for the sole purpose of hitting the bar for some downtime. A Russian just shy of seven feet in height, he's loud, enthusiastic about widescale destruction and fighting...and, as usual, happy to explain to anyone willing to listen the many interesting ways which he's come up with to kill enemy meshes. A pretty cool guy, according to Redneck, and sharing a love for highly dangerous devices equal to that of Tommy Wilder, pilot of Carrier Prime. Technically gets along with Shadow, though the mesh user is a bit...unsettled by Nameless' seething hatred for meshes, particularly when the Russian starts to go into details. Apparently it had something to do with a nest of Sexy Mesh Driders a long time back... Relations & Allies None known as yet, given his recent appearance on the scene, though his similarity to Zinovie Fenix and the Eisenstein armor do give rise to some interesting speculation...which has since been confirmed after recent sightings of the two working together just as often as they cross swords with one another, Nameless' sociopathic tendencies straining even Zinovie's legendarily cool demeanor. His habit of mocking Firefall whenever they appear together in the same theater of operations is infamous, and even in the rare instances an employer is uninformed enough to hire both at once, their antagonistic relationship does almost as much damage to their own side as to the enemy. Nameless sneers at Firefall's fear of her own rage, and the way she desperately tries to restrain her more savage tendencies, and Firefall despises Nameless for his casual cruelty and relentless pursuit of his objectives no matter how many bodies he has to burn through to get there...as evidenced by his near obliteration of Turtle , one of his teammates during Operation Avalanche . Turtle escaped the worst of the blast, however, and Nameless simply attested it to an intel mixup with the positioning of the Avalanche units and the enemy's Fortress-recharging generator...but the truth remains unclear. Has a peculiar arrangement with Silver Knight, in that the two hae been sighted in several other battlefields, the knight of justice dragging an exasperated Nameless off on one harebrained adventure after another. Fortunately, it does provide Nameless with a slew of targets with which to feed his murderous armor, so he's willing to go along with it. Surprisingly, his enthusiasm, and accompanying lack of accuracy, have earned him quite a positive reputation among the forces of AC, with many operatives checking for his availability on extremely combat-heavy missions. In a surprisingly out of character moment, or perhaps due to the fact that free drinks were promised, Nameless himself broke his typical code of secrecy and arrived in person for Operation Cold One in Uluru. Meeting up with the equally enthusiastic Redneck Rider, one thing lead to another and, as expected, the whole meeting degenerated into a colossal suit bar brawl. Reports are sketchy, but highlights include Edinbrother using grappling hooks to RIDE THE MOTHERFUCKING DRAGON to power metal, and then culminating in a 1v1 fist to fist smackdown with Redneck atop Ayers Rock. Any questions to Redneck regarding this fight involves pointing at several large bite marks on his suit, a few dozen of Deathfire's fangs as trophies, and a certain degree of PTSD muttering about 'Dark Souls 2', 'Ancient Dragon' and 'CAN'T STOP ROLLING'. Suit Data The massive Огонь Смерти is not a suit that lends itself well to subtlety. A brutish, hulking mountain of armor and powerful weapons, the augmented flamethrowers mounted in it's chest is capable of outdamaging even conventional railguns at medium to close range. A deadly array of fangs, claws and natural, overwhelming physical strength ensures that even the most nimble of enemies will have a hard time escaping unscathed, not to mention his arsenal of missiles and dual grenade cannons to punch through even the most resilient of enemy defenses. And for those who dare to attempt exploiting Deathfire's relatively weak close-range capabilities, it's swarm of drone bodyguards will make that a difficult proposition indeed. With four damage-soaking Heavy-class drones all equipped with Rail Rifles to lay down a blistering crossfire on any trespassers near or far, and a pair of mechanical warhounds equipped with beam-enhanced claws and fangs, those who challenge Deathfire up close will certainly have their work cut out for them. In addition to which, a pair of Scavengers are also present in it's entourage, dismantling and salvaging any wreckage they can find, and patching up any damage the battlegroup might sustain. Pride of place, however, goes to this monster's latest acquisition: not one, but two of the prototype Opalite cannons, codenamed Experimental #004. By far and away Nameless' pride and joy, they are the masterpiece of Deathfire's arsenal, and are the best example of the draconic armor's approach to battle: Absolute, overwhelming power, regardless of the cost incurred. Reports of the Russian referring to them as 'his preciousssssssss', and Deathfire actually purring when they're being maintained have been met with flamethrowers and fortress-sized teeth. For some reason, Nameless bears a special hatred for mesh suits, and will not hesitate to raze an entire city block to the ground from a distance if his current employers show no sign of being able to deal with such units. Some theorize it's a natural fight-or-flight response to his acute awareness of Deathfire's relative vulnerability to such units, others think it's just because he hates the sneaky sons of bitches. Capable of limited frontline applications, Deathfire can usually be found behind the first wave of allied units, sieged up and lending what support it can with radar and sonar systems...and doing it's damnedest to vaporize anything that gets anywhere near it...usually with varying degrees of success, but for the most part it's not like anyone needed that real estate anyway. |-| CRASH COLLIDER= Crash Collider Pilot Data Personality Quiet and reserved, Isa is surprisingly introverted given the revealing nature of her suit. Considering Crash Collider's bizzare nature as a melee/closeranged Fortress unit, it is even more strange to realize that the quiet girl's main method of getting to grips with the enemy is to barrel on in faster than any Fortress should reasonably be able to, and smash and crush and burn the targets of her enmity. The reason for this peculiarity lies in Isa's temper, a poorly controlled rage that has led to several horrific accidents in her life before Suitfall. Terrified of what she could do under the influence of that rage, Isa withdrew into herself, avoiding social interaction beyond the most basic of needs, and tries to armor herself with cold logic and sheer bloody minded ruthlessness. Having grown up as an orphan in a monastery, Isabella was raised on tales of martyrs and heroic figures of biblical legend. Joan of Arc, Saint George, and many others. Strong, steadfast and unwavering in their faith, it kept them righteous and true, even when the world itself turned against them. They serve as her role models, a simple steel cross hanging around her neck the only talisman to remind her of those legendary figures. Appearance Black hair, cut at neck length, and a lightly tanned complexion. Athletic build, usually on display thanks to Crash Collider's strategy of sacrificing extra armor for speed, wears a tank top and jeans for civilian attire. Surprisingly rare for a Fortress user, especially one so reclusive, Isa is surprisingly visible off of the battlefield despite never exchanging more than a few words with people. Relations and Allies Despises Nameless, pilot of the murderous Deathfire armor after an unfortunate crossing of paths in Istanbul left several dozen dead and multiple city blocks in ruins. Nameless' relentless pursuit of a squad of enemy meshes tore the place apart under a hail of sustained shelling, forcing Isa, who was on contract in the area, to engage him in combat. The exact allegiance of Nameless' prey remains unknown, as the fires and explosions destroyed most of the evidence, but the battle ended in a draw, with both Fortresses forced to retreat in lieu of approaching reinforcements from other factions. Works well with Zinovie Fenix of the Eisenstein armor on the rare occasions they do cross paths, but does not particularly care for his occasional operations alongside Nameless, even if most of them do end with the two men turning their weapons on each other. Suit Data To call Crash Collider a contradictory existence would be an understatement. A Fortress-class suit, it nonetheless utilizes no drones, nor does it have any viable use for it's Siege function. Boasting the barest minimum of C&C gear, it only barely qualifies for use of it's commander capabilities. Instead, there is only one thing that Crash Collider is built for: Up close and personal bouts of tremendous violence. Moving far faster and more maneuverable than most Fortress-class units would be expected to, Crash Collider charges in headfirst with a slew of bestial weapons, and a pair of energy enhanced claws, bolstering it's damage output with twin flamethrowers, drastically overclocked by the built-in advantages of the Dragon template to do more damage than a railgun at the right range. Boasting the monstrous physical strength of a Fortress/Dragon model, it lacks the natural armor of a typical Fortress, preferring instead to bolster it's offensive capabilities. Biting, clawing, rending, tearing and burning, Crash Collider is dangerous in it's unpredictability, and is capable of going one on one with just about any typical enemy suit from Medium upwards. It requires a strong team of ranged support builds backing it up to truly shine, however, and it is equipped with a bare minimum of sensor gear, hunting mostly by Sonar. |-| THE PRESIDENT SPIRIT= THE PRESIDENT SPIRIT Pilot Data Personality A 4channer that spent most of his time lurking around on /pol/ and /k/ boards, the pilot of THE PRESIDENT SPIRIT grew up weary and bitter of all the incompetence demonstrated by those in power. Tired of all the obsession with political correctness and SJW bullshit that continued to plague the higher echelons of power, he was left alone to rage impotently at the unjust nature of the world. Then, with the advent of the Vannai armors, and the destruction of most of that same, rotten world, he realized his time had come. Taking up the moniker of Michael Wilson, the fictional 47th President of the United States of America, drawing inspiration from the game that had been his childhood dream, he became METAL WOLF. At long last, he has his chance to change the system, to get on top and show the world how politics SHOULD be handled, without any semantics or political correctness, or any of that other crap in the way. Nothing's going to stand between him and the White House of his dreams, and if that means kicking the Vannai off his damn planet state by state, then that's what he's going to do. Loud, hotblooded, and with a passionate belief in his own justice, like a mixture of a Super Robot fanboy and a politician, METAL WOLF is an independent fighter, usually appearing in American-based theaters of operation. Appearance Caucasian in descent, with swept back brown hair, METAL WOLF usually prefers to remain in his suit. Never staying in one place for too long, he prefers to stay on the move. Does his best to maintain the look of the original METAL WOLF but laments the fact that he's still only 23 and therefore unable to really rock the manly jaw necessary for that level of badass. Contemplated Canvas nanites, then scrapped them in favor of more guns. Relations & Allies METAL WOLF is affiliated only loosely with Armor Corps, holding the rank of Elite through thenumber of missions he has successfully been involved in, rather than through ny personal rank or standing within the AC hierarchy. Behind his burning drive to take back his homeland, another motive has arisen: To hunt down and exact his vengeance on the mysterious red and black armor that appeared during some of the fiercest armor battles on American soil. Rumored to possess no flesh and blood pilot, the enigmatic armor appears from nowhere, laying waste to both sides with little care for the area around it. The only armor yet to survive an encounter with this mysterious enemy, METAL WOLF, views it as the real last boss of his quest, the final obstacle between himself and a freed America. After months of searching, he has but one clue to go on, left behind by the mystery Armor: It's designation, (9). Despite his solitary tendencies, however, he recently stumbled upon and woke the strange IBIS, who seems to be connected to the mystery of (9) somehow. Striking up an uneasy truce with the split personalities of the black and white armor (though a significantly more cordial one with the more human personality, Sera+), they travel together to take back America's freedom, and crush the enigmatic (9) once and for all. Suit Data A jack-of-all-trades, THE PRESIDENT SPIRIT is designed to take the fight to METAL WOLF's enemies at any range. Roaring autocannons, searing flamethrowers, armor-piercing rockets, seeker missiles and pneumatic power fists ensure that no matter the situation, THE PRESIDENT SPIRIT is more than equipped for the task of dealing out death and destruction anytime, anywhere. Despite it's smaller size, a slew of built in augmentations have given this Medium-class suit enough toughness to withstand the kind of punishment normally reserved for Fortress units, moving as fast as any Light armor, and as maneuverable as any normal Mesh armor. Underestimate THE PRESIDENT SPIRIT at your own risk, as battles with the METAL WOLF are a damage race, hoping that you can pin down and smash the freakishly tough Medium armor before it's slew of hard hitting weapons pulverize your armor first and send you crashing to earth in a blaze of glory. Twin missile launchers are attached directly onto THE PRESIDENT SPIRIT as external mounts on the shoulders, ensuring that even with it's hands otherwise occupied, the armor can still rain hell on more distant targets. And it's hands are occupied quite a lot, as the built-in powerfists can wreak havoc on opponents in melee combat, crushing armor and smashing suits with a few well placed blows. The remainder of his weapons are stored in special binders on his back, built into the lines of the avian chassis. Switching through them on the fly, THE PRESIDENT SPIRIT ensures that it's pilot can find the right weapon for the right situation in a matter of moments, enabling METAL WOLF to keep the pressure on his enemies without even a moment's respite. Having recently joined up with Armor Corps for access to better resources, METAL WOLF's war rages on, pursuing the unknown Armor that seems to be at the heart of every major conflict seen thus far. Appearing from the shadows, it carves a path of destruction through all in it's way, stirring the flames of war anew, and then vanishing in the ensuing conflagration. Stranger still are the reports that it has also been seen as a prominent member of AC, raising even more questions than answers. Determined to get to the bottom of the matter, METAL WOLF intends to find the truth of the matter, one way or another. |-| (9)= (9) Pilot Data Personality Cold, mechanical and precise, in the few instances when HUSTLER-1 has spoken, it has been through a heavily modified voice filter. Clipped and precise, it is almost stilted between statement, opening and closing each line of dialogue with a burst of static. H1's voice seems to vary between feminine and masculine as well, so it's not even certain of his/her gender, though given the predominance of a male tone, he is assumed to be as such. For the most part, however, (9) is content to communicate via text messages. Appearance H1 has never been seen outside of his armor, so there is yet to be any believable description of his physical appearance. Rumor is, however, that there may not even BE a flesh and blood pilot encased within it, rather the entire suit may just be a glorified drone, piloted from a distance by H1. Relations & Allies His motivations and reasoning remain unclear, but the red and black (9) appears wherever the conflict is at it's most intense, wreaking havoc on both sides equally, just long enough that they are both thrown into disarray, and then vanishing once more. Reported destroyed on multiple occasions, (9) has returned to the field over and over again, continuing to pursue it's unknown objective. A fierce enmity exists between H1 and the METAL WOLF, pilot of THE PRESIDENT SPIRIT, with the two armors doing their utmost to wipe out one another whenever they cross paths. With the recent awakening of IBIS, however, some have speculated there may be a connection between the two. Despite their fundamental differences, there are entirely too many similarities between the two to be written off as mere coincidence. What this connection is, however, remains unclear. Despite this, (9) has become another fairly popular fighter amongst the forces of AC, much to it's own bewilderment, particularly after it's stellar performance during the events of Operation Starbound, singlehandedly putting paid to multiple advancing enemy battlegroups in order to buy more time for the other defense sections to push back their own enemies. Having worked alongside Bunyip during Operation Broken Containment as well, it appears to have struck up an uneasy alliance with the GI operative...at least, uneasy in the sense that (9) is not entirely sure what's going on. Suit Data A bipedal, Medium class armor in red and black, (9) is tougher and faster than anything in it's class. Capable of withstanding as much punishment as even a Fortress unit, and boasting the precision and speed of a Light or even a Mesh unit, rumors of H1's fearsome capabilities on the field are well deserved. Though it lacks proper flight capability, (9)'s powerful boosters and treads give it a dangerous turn of speed so long as the battlefield remains groundbound, and even let it maintain a hover mode for limited periods of time. Despite it clearly having utilized the Tank-type body, it still possesses bipedal legs, with the treads mounted on the soles of it's armored feet, allowing it to fight like any other biped. (9) possesses a suprisingly small array of weaponry, boasting four armaments in total. A relatively small loadout for a Medium class, but it makes up for it with the extremely high damage output on each. The back mounted Missile Launcher ensures it can continue to pound enemies at range via a variety of seeker warheads, and the RPG on the opposite back mount provides a welcome boost to (9)'s capability to shred enemy armor plating, coupled with the potential for widescale explosive damage. For everything else, the powerful plasma rifle in it's right hand is capable of absurd amounts of damage, and is H1's preferred weapon in most cases. For anything else interested in getting up close and personal, the high-output energy blade in it's left forearm makes sure (9) can continue to hold it's own. |-| (9) SERAPH= (9) Seraph Pilot Data Personality Cold, mechanical and precise, in the few instances when HUSTLER-1 has spoken, it has been through a heavily modified voice filter. Clipped and precise, it is almost stilted between statement, opening and closing each line of dialogue with a burst of static. H1's voice seems to vary between feminine and masculine as well, so it's not even certain of his/her gender, though given the predominance of a male tone, he is assumed to be as such. In the Seraph variant of his usual Armor, however, the mix of voice patterns is much more balanced, leaving people to ID HUSTLER-1 as male based on his customary (9) voice alone. Appearance As reclusive as he is in his (9) guise, H1's appearance remains unknown, with the (9) Seraph itself having been seen only once by the METAL WOLF during the American's pursuit of a lead. After a fierce fight, the Seraph vanished once more, leaving WOLF no further along than when his pursuit began. Relations & Allies Already an enigma with the peculiar (9) armor that has appeared in multiple locations across the world, H1's reasons become even more confusing with the presence of the Seraph Variant being confirmed. Far faster and stronger than his preferred incarnation, the Seraph appears as H1's trump card to obliterate anything that surpasses the more conventional (9) unit. Beyond the change of Armor, H1's personality and means of operation remain unchanged, including his running rivalry with the METAL WOLF. Suit Data Fast, powerful and precise, the Seraph Variant of H1's preferred machine builds on every single one of it's predecessors strengths with even less of a cost. Trading in a single point of dexterity, the Seraph is now equipped with a transformational alt form, switching from powerful, groundbound bruiser to a lightning fast airborne jet, capable of hammering foes from a safe distance before transforming to bipedal mode again to close in for the kill with it's deadly wrist mounted energy blades. One on one, the Seraph is as brutal an enemy as they come, moving faster than even a Heavy suit across the ground, thanks to a combination of it's Kinetic Stabilizers and boot mounted treads, and twice as fast as any other Medium when it takes to the air in it's alt form, cracking the sound barrier with just a thought. Pulse Rifles mounted on the underside of each forearm keep up a barrage of bullets even while in jet form, and seeker missiles ensure that even the nimblest of enemy meshes is forced to keep moving to stay ahead of the explosions. Naturally, the Seraph lacks the physical strength of it's Heavy and Fortress brethren, but it makes up for that with the unparalleled close range savagery of twin energy blades projected from the upper part of it's forearms. Harassing enemies from a safe distance in both bipedal and jet forms, tearing across the land and sky alike, the Seraph will shred through their armor and constantly keep them off balance, before seizing an opening and darting in to deal colossal damage with it's blades. For enemies smart enough or tough enough to keep their balance amidst such a barrage, the Seraph will sometimes make an opening nonetheless via the use of it's camouflage module, vanishing from view to reappear far closer to the target, far faster than ever expected. Dangerous and unpredictable, when the Seraph comes for it's prey, there is nothing capable of stopping the inscrutable HUSTLER-1. Perhaps not even the METAL WOLF. Of special note, however, is that since taking on the badge of Hanse Behorde, the Seraph variant has seen a slight drop in firearm proficiency, suspected to be the result of it trading in some combat power for use and access of Hanse's vast information network. On the plus side, this means it is now slightly less of a threat with it's myriad ranged weapons. On the down side, it's skill with blades remains unaffected in the least, and with Hanse's network, Hustler One's reach extends as far as they do, making him perhaps even more dangerous than before. |-| IBIS= IBIS Pilot Data Personality While possessing much of the same blunt, silent tendencies of HUSTLER-1, IBIS is an oddity in that it appears to have a two part personality matrix, the mechanical equivalent of a split personality. There are two of them, IBIS and Sera+ (pronounced Sera Cross). Possessing the cold, mechanical intellect that characterizes the likes of HUSTLER-1, IBIS is most active during combat, fighting as viciously and effectively as (9) at its' finest. During occassions when a more human touch is required, however, IBIS withdraws, and the female personality of Sera emerges. Quick witted, and flexible where IBIS is rigid and by the book, she is equally as intelligent, if a bit sheltered and naive to certain aspects of life. Of note is the fact that despite it's intended impartiality and emotionless machine logic, IBIS displays traces of a ferocious temper, and seems to be highly protective of Sera, sometimes surging to the forefront without warning to assume direct control in the face of what it considers a threat. Appearance Despite the more outgoing nature of IBIS, thanks to Sera+, it is still unfortunately unknown what she or IBIS itself look like, or even if there is real flesh and blood beneath the metal. Relations & Allies If there is any armor on the planet that could perhaps shed light on the mystery of (9) and the enigmatic HUSTLER-1, it would be IBIS. The similarities between the two, in action and personality, are entirely too similar to be merely a coincidence. Unlike (9), however, the origins of IBIS are slightly less obscure. During his search for clues, METAL WOLF stumbled across the black and white armor guarding a subterranean facility. After a fierce battle, during which the facility was destroyed by an overzealous Sera+ and a battle-hungry IBIS, both personalities decided to leave with METAL WOLF. The reason being, while the truth of their own creation remains unknown, IBIS and Sera+ remain the WOLF's best link to the secrets of (9) and HUSTLER-1. And in addition to that, their secluded life has left them both significantly at a loss for many of the finer details of social interaction and practical matters of the outside world, whereas METAL WOLF is well-versed in such matters. A grudging, wary partnership exists between the WOLF and IBIS, with Sera providing a metaphorical peacekeeper among them. Suit Data Despite being classed as an Overlord chassis, the black and white IBIS still possesses actual legs. Despite this, said legs are more like landing struts than anything else, and as such are significantly weaker than those of typical bipedal units. As a result, aside from the rare moments when IBIS needs to actually set foot on the ground to walk, it maintains a constant hover via clusters of microboosters built into the legs, withe the significantly more powerful boosters of it's upper body and wings granting it rapid bursts of acceleration in combat. Utilizing an experimental power source, however, grants it the capability to sustain tremendous amounts of offensive pressure on it's enemies, with it's powerful rifle, built in missile launchers, and slew of heavily armed drones able to maintain an almost constant firing rate. The definition of a glass cannon, IBIS' Overlord heritage renders it somewhat weaker all around than typical Medium-sized armors, even with various augmentations, but the deadly energy blade that occupies it's entire left forearm still makes it a credible threat in melee range, and if it's arsenal of orbiting weapon drones catch a target in their sights, not to mention if it brings both missile arrays and the rail rifle to bear, the sheer amount of firepower will shred almost anything short of a Fortress-class armor. Category:Pilots Category:Suits Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Medium Category:Fortress